Equestria Grand Prix Part 2
Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 is the twentieth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot It was time for the big final race of Equestria Grand Prix, Princess Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) have to beat Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. to get the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever. However, Yuna discovered that the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., the Storm King, Professor Z and Grem and Acer were cheating by sabotage and wreck it. With the help of her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Cruz, the Piston Cup Racers, the World Grand Prix racers, K.I.T.T., Herbie and Giselle, Yuna will race to the Golden Oak Library to win. In the second race to Appleloosa/Yuna and Solarna wins/Thinking about her friendship The episode continues as the racers takes off, Lightning started instucting Yuna the moves he learned from Doc Hudson. When the Nightmare Guards and the Nightmare Racecars crashes, Yuna discovers they turns out to be the Sixers, the rest of Yuna's friends had to stall them to give Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Ecto-88 a head start. Then, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Ecto-88 made it to Appleloosa, it was twoway tie for them. After the race, the rest of Yuna's friends came just in time which got Yuna thinking about thier well being. At Appleloosa/Meeting the Buffalo Tribe/Yuna had a last chance In Appleloosa, Braeburn and his wife, Starla welcomed Round Up home along with Princess Yuna and her friends. As for Fizzlepop Berrytwist, she had to tell Ryan Laney about her true feelings with him with help from Herbie, who honks a "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" tune. While meeting the Buffalo Tribe, Yuna meets a young buffalo named "Young Proudhorn," the son of Little Strongheart and "Big Earthquake." Yuna realize that she had a very last chance, to prove she could be a better racer for her friends, Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty vouch for her effort. Discovering the villains' plot/Getting ready for the final race The next early morning, Young Proudhorn discovered the villains' plot as he warned his new friends. Then, Yuna hears the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Bradley Uppercrust III, and Horace the Hate Bug frees Christine and K.A.R.R. and plans to cheat with help of the Sixers in order to steal the Journals. As Yuna runs off, the villains hears her and Ripslinger says “We are going to end this, once and for all.”, when Portal Glow overhears that. At the Starting Line, everyone, everypony and every creature got ready for the big third and final race to the Golden Oak Library including Yuna and her friends gets into their race karts, Young Proudhorn gets into his newest race kart called “Growing Apple”, Solarna gets in Ecto-88 (after K.I.T.T. transforms into it), Princess Sharon gets into the Mach 5, Capper gets into his Flying Ford Anglia, Fizzlepop and Grubber got onto Kaneda’s Bike, Tank, Puggy, and Rad got into the monster truck Bigfoot, Princess Skystar gets into the Jurassic Park Jeep, Captain Celaeno and her crew gets into the Anti-Pesto Van, the Sixers (as the Nightmare Guards) gets into the Nightmare Racecars, Popeye Junior, Woody, and Francis got into Herbie, Dee Dee and Polly got into Giselle, Bradley gets into Horace and even, Lightning, Cruz, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Jeff Gorvette, Raoul CaRoule, Ryan, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Danny Swervez, the Eds gets into their own cart, Unikitty gets into her Cloud Car, Puppycorn got onto his Trike, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star gets ready into the Patty Wagon, Jackson Storm, Christine, Negaduck gets in K.A.R.R. and Master Frown and Brock gets into Master Frown’s mech (in its car disguise). As the lights turns red, yellow and green, Yuna and Solarna shouts “First to the Golden Oak Library!” and Yuna’s friends and Sharon shouts “First to the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever!”. But then, Yuna has to keep her friends going. The Final Race to the Golden Oak Library/The Bigfoot monster truck sabotaged In the final race to the Golden Oak Library, the Sixers crashes their Nightmare Racecars when Tank used the greesy road to prevent them from getting in the way. The racers avoid the spikes and the crashing train and then they jumps off the ramps. When the truck (from Duel) appeared, Yuna and their friends jumps over it, Fizzlepop and Grubber slides Kaneda's Bike under it, the two of the Sixers crashes and Solarna turns Ecto-88 into hover mode to flew away from the dangerous stunts and turns him back into normal mode. Then, the wrecking balls appears and smashes ten more Sixers but the racers dodges them. All of the sudden, the Bigfoot's tire popped, being sabotaged by the Storm King, but Yuna fixed it with her magic and Popeye Junior and his friends helped Tank, Puggy, and Rad. The Battle Race/Yuna, Snowdrop, Lightning, Cruz, Solarna and Ecto-88 vs. Grem and Acer Soon, the battle race was about to begin. Just before Christine tries to slams Solarna and Ecto-88, they used Doc’s Fantastic Flip to flip over her. Then, Grem and Acer crashes into a tough guys’ place and they angrily beat them up. At last, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, Ecto-88, Lightning, and Cruz were getting a head start again. Avoiding obstacles/Getting closer to Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. The racers turns around the corner as they came across another hazard, the Indominus Rex, when grabs one of the Nightmare Racecars with her mouth and smashes it into a building and stomps on another Nightmare Racercar, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Cruz and the others dodged her, Yuna mostly worked her magic to reverse the distractions to the caused damaged. As for Master Frown, Brock, Bradley and Horace, they missed the Indominus Rex’s teeth and crashed into their stomach. After dodging the Indominus Rex, the racers avoids the last hazard, King Kong, who was protecting Princess Yuna and her friends. The last 12 remaining Sixers and the Nightmare Racecars were taken down by Godzilla's fire breath. Then, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Lightning and Cruz were speeding closer to Storm, Christine, Negaduck, and K.A.R.R., they did the same moves from Doc Hudson and got a head of them. Yuna and Snowdrop vs. Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Sensei Garmadon looks through the telescope for the racers while Lloyd and Harumi asks for any sign of them and he replies “No, not yet”. Back with the heroes, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, and Cruz were following the trail they came before. Once the racers are approaching to the Golden Oak Library, Storm yells “You can’t win this time” and Yuna shouts “Yes, we can!” as she and Snowdrop do the Fantastic Flip of Doc’s over him. At last, Yuna and Snowdrop, along with their friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning and Cruz, raced cross the finish line at the Golden Oak Library as Princess Luna, as Yuna and Snowdrop’s crew chief, Princess Celestia, the Mane 10, Princess Cadance (as Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders’ crew chief), the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima, Harumi, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Darreth, P.I.X.A.L., X-PO, Miss Fritter, Arvy, Dr. Damage, the Crazy 8 racers, Mater, Sally, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Red, Sheriff, Mack, Smokey, Junior Moon, Louise Nash, River Scott, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Sparky, Dottie and Skipper cheered for them when they came together. As for Storm, he got chased by Miss Fritter at her rally while Christine and K.A.R.R. were broken down. Yuna and Snowdrop wins Equestria Grand Prix!/Banishing some to Tartarus again After the final race, Yuna and Snowdrop were amazed to win Equestria Grand Prix. Christine and K.A.R.R. angrily threatens Yuna and her friends about they’ll be back and threatened, but Yuna opens the portal and throws them into Tartarus for good. The villains got arrested/Taken back to prison for their crimes Then, Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, the Fearsome Crooks, Master Frown, Brock, Bradley, and Horace appeared and were about to amprehand Yuna and her friends. Just then, Sheriff, Mike 07, Didi 05, Chief Bogo, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the ZPD, and the rest of the police officers arrives and arrests the villains for good. Hooray for Yuna, Snowdrop and the Fabulous Shooting Star!/The Heroic Winners With the villains defeated, Chancellor Neighsay congratulated Yuna and Snowdrop for winning fare and square and for Yuna's own comeback with the Fabulous Shooting Star. As for Fizzlepop and Ryan Laney, they were enjoying thier time together while Herbie keeps them company. The episode ends with Yuna and her friends welcoming Portal Glow, Young Proudhorn, Popeye Junior, Dee Dee, Woody, Polly, Francis, Tank, Puggy, and Rad to Yuna's company. Trivia *Princess Yuna will have a very last chance to win Equestria Grand Prix. *The Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug will plan to cheating by sabotage and wreck the race. *Yuna will discover the villains' plan to cheat and warns the racers about it. *The obstacles and hazards will be the Indominus Rex, the wrecking balls, the truck (from Duel), King Kong, the crashing train, the jumping ramps and loopy loops. *Yuna and Snowdrop will win the Equestria Grand Prix. *The Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever will be the big gold trophy, hundred dollars, golden coins and a golden Piston Cup. *The racers will help Princess Yuna and Snowdrop to win the Equestria Grand Prix. *The finish line will be at the Golden Oaks Library. *Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning, Cruz and K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 will be the unstoppable racing team of Yuna's. *Fizzlepop and Ryan Laney will have their very first ever kiss. *Portal Glow, Young Proudhorn, Popeye Junior, and his friends will join Yuna's company. *Yuna will discovers that the Nightmare Guards turns out to be the Sixers. List of Racing Teams Princess Yuna's Racing Team *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop - The Fabulous Shooting Star (racing no. 51 and main sponsor: Rust-eze) *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Nyx - Magic Striker (racing no. 101 and main sponsor: LEGO) *Prince Sunlight - Hope Dino Truck (racing no. 45 and main sponsor: Dinoco) *Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer - Wisdom Maker (racing no. 24 and main sponsor: Tank Coat) *Princess Flurry Heart and Princess Skyla - Crystal Mobile (racing no. 113 and main sponsor: The Crystal Empire) *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet - The Mini Ecto-1 (racing no. 84 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Golden Apple - Honest Big Apple (racing no. 36 and main sponsor: The Apple Family's Apple Cider) *Arachna and Dragonsly - The Kind Spider Cart (racing no. 54 and main sponsor: Humblebee's Animal Hospital) *Brownie and Red Beret - The Laughing Army Brownie (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Sugarcube Corner) *Emerald and Scrappy-Doo - The Brave and Generous Mini Mystery Machine (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: Mystery Inc.) *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam - The Loyal Rainbow Flyer (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The Rainbow Cola) *Sugar Apple - The Sugary MacIntosh (racing no. 76 and main sponsor: Sugar Belle's Bakery) *Apple Feather - The Winged Apple (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: The Cutie Mark Crusaders) *Game Player and Game Facer - The Video Game Cart (racing no. 67 and main sponsor: Litwak's Arcade) *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey - The Mini Ecto-1 (2016) (racing no. 16 and main sponsor: The Ghostbusters) *Quaker - The Earthquake (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Clutch-Aid) *Treasurer - The Pirate Cart (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Pirates Inn) *Round Up - The Bovine Catcher (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: Starla's Barn of Fun) *Hurricane Cloud - The Storm Slicer (racing no. 77 and main sponsor: The Wonderbolts) *Indigo Marble - The Stone Driller (racing no. 89 and main sponsor: Cheese Sandwich's) *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - The Mystery Cake (racing no. 53 and main sponsor: Buzz Cola) *Orange Cake - The Flying Cake (racing no. 60 and main sponsor: Marble Cake's Cake Bakery) *Cream Puff - The Cream Pie (racing no. 91 and main sponsor: The Creamie Puff) *Zeñorita Cebra - Auto Repair (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Sodor Steamworks) *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet - The Richie (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: The Ponyville Bank) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - The Miniature Version of Goofy and Max's yellow AMC Pacer wagon (from A Goofy Movie) (racing no. 78 and main sponsor: Lucky Charms) *Birthday Bash - Birthday Mobile (racing no. 72 and main sponsor: Party City) *Midnight Sapphire and Stary - Star Glider (racing no. 86 and main sponsor: Hostile Takeover Bank) *Rainbow Chakra - The Hippie (racing no. 52 and main sponsor: Fillmore's) *Prince Edmond - Mini Flying Ford Anglia (racing no. 1 and main sponsor: Hogwarts Castle) *Josephine - Mini Hogwarts Express (racing no. 2 and main sponsor: Diagon Alley) *Judy - The Shy (racing no. 3 and main sponsor: Henry's Forest) *Roger - The Mighty Jet (racing no. 4 and main sponsor: INGTR) *Eliza - The Really Splendid Red (racing no. 5 and main sponsor: James' Paint) *Daffodil - The Percy Kart (racing no. 6 and main sponsor: Sodor Mail) *Joshua and Katrina - The Steam Tram (racing no. 7 and main sponsor: Toby's Tram Ride) *Angus and Fergus - Scottish Racer (racing no. 9 and main sponsor: The Scotland Hotel) *Orlean - Great Western (racing no. 11 and main sponsor: Tiana's Palace) *Polly - Tadpole Brakevan (racing no. 12 and main sponsor: Moe's Tavern) *Cullen - Great Racer Scott! (racing no. 13 and main sponsor: Piston Cup) *Adam - The Remote Control Racer (racing no. 99 and main sponsor: Pizza Planet) *Marie - The France Irish Racer (racing no. 22 and main sponsor: Blue Mountain Quarry) *Matilda - The Timothy Shovel (racing no. 55 and main sponsor: The Sodor Quarry) *Connie - Mini X-Wing Fighter (racing no. 57 and main sponsor: The Jedi Training Academy) *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines - Mystery Cart (aka The Mystery Shack Golf Cart) *Pacifica Northwest - Mini Northwest Limo (racing no. 66 and main sponsor: Sleep Well Motel) *Gideon Gleeful - Gideon-Car (racing no. 31 and main sponsor: Lil' Gideon Shop) *Vanellope von Schweetz - The Candy Kart (racing no. 95 and main sponsor: Princess Yuna's Company) *Jules Brown - The Mini DeLorean Time Machine (racing no. 88 and main sponsor: Doc Brown's Clock Shop) *Verne Brown - The Mini Jules Verne Time Train (racing no. 90 and main sponsor: The National History Museum) *Huey, Dewey and Louie - The Duck Cruiser (racing no. 109) *Lightning McQueen (no. 95) *Cruz Ramirez (no. 51) *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber - Kaneda's Bike (from Akira) *Princess Solarna - K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 *Princess Sharon - The Mach 5 *Princess Luna (crew chief) *Princess Celestia (co-crew chief) Team Beyond Equestria *Capper - Flying Ford Anglia *Captain Celaeno - Anti-Pesto Van *Captain Celaeno's Crew - Anti-Pesto Van *Princess Skystar - SeaHippogriff or Jurassic Park Jeep Team Dinoco *Cal Weathers (no. 42) World Grand Prix Team *Francesco Bernoulli (no. 1) *Jeff Gorvette (no. 24) *Shu Todoroki (no. 7) *Raoul CaRoule (no. 6) Next Gen Racers *Ryan "Inside" Laney (no. 21) *Chase Racelott (no. 24) *Bubba Wheelhouse (no. 6) *Danny Swervez (no. 19) Team Disney *Mickey Mouse - (no. 28) *Donald Duck - (no. 3) *Goofy - (no. 8) *Minnie Mouse - (no. 89) *Daisy Duck - (no. 4) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - (no. 99) *Pete - (no. 9) *Wreck-It Ralph - Bigfoot (monster truck) *Herbie (no. 53) *Giselle (no. 7) Team Cartoon Network *Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Ed-Mobile, Rocket Car or Eddy's Brother's Car *Princess Unikitty - Cloud Car *Prince Puppycorn - Trike Team Nick *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star - The Patty Wagon *Arnold and Gerald - Race Karts Team Smurf *Smurfette - Flower Car *Hefty Smurf - Heart of Strength *Brainy Smurf - Sci-Car *Clumsy Smurf - Clumsy Damage Team Nightmare *The Nightmare Guards/The Sixers - The Nightmare Racecars *Jackson Storm (no. 20) *Christine *Negaduck - K.A.R.R. *Master Frown and Brock - Master Frown's Mech (in its very own car disguise only) Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225